Diagnostiques différentiels
by Statue de Sel
Summary: Parce qu'ils sont là, parce qu'ils réfléchissent, et surtout parce qu'ils sont loin d'être lisses...


_Titre :_ Diagnostiques différentiels

_Genre :_ Hum, dissection…

_Note :_ Eh bien, je continue et récidive sur le fandom de House… Bah ! J'attend également les critiques et les avis, quels qu'ils soient, ça fait toujours plaisir… Et comme d'habitude (quoi, déjà ? ) un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui fait un boulot tout simplement formidable. Vraiment ! Et, d'ailleurs, elle va sans doute publier (si ce n'est déjà fait) une très jolie fic sur ce cher docteur… Allez la lire, ça vaut franchement le coup !!

Diagnostiques différentiels 

_Cuddy_

Elle est une belle femme, et elle a tout réussi.

Dit comme cela, ça semble idyllique ; mais c'est la vérité. Parce que c'est vrai, qu'elle n'a jamais failli a aucun de ses objectifs : elle a travaillé dur, s'est donné de la peine, a subit beaucoup d'épreuves, et l'ambition qui criait en elle lui a longtemps servi de moteur. Elle sourit, elle est diplomate, astucieuse et franche à la fois. Elle soigne son physique tout en restant sobre, mélange parfait de féminité et de commandement.

Cuddy n'a rien à regretter. Assise à son bureau, bien après l'heure de fermeture de l'hôpital, elle sourit. La lumière tamisée de la pièce creuse des ombres sur son visage, et transforme ses beaux cheveux en une cascade sombre qui glisse sur ses épaules.

Mais personne n'est là pour la voir, personne n'est là pour la trouver belle. Son sourire tremble un peu, et elle pense que, être une femme, ça lui a toujours apporté trop de cette fichue sensibilité qui la ronge et pas assez de cette force sans faille qu'elle observe chez ses collègues masculins, que ceux-ci sont ses modèles et que la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver, c'est qu'ils continuent à ignorer cette vérité-là. Car elle s'est forcé à être irréprochable de manière si stricte et si difficile qu'elle a parfois l'impression d'avoir une tige d'acier plantée dans l'âme.

Et elle reste là, droite malgré tout, pendant que le temps s'écoule.

Parce que si la vérité est qu'elle a tout réussi, sa réalité à elle est différente, que le temps, ce fichu présent incertain, s'écoule de jour en jour, et que c'est la peur et non la fatigue qui lui creuse les yeux. Et c'est une peur aussi féminine que paralysante, cette angoisse qui ne la lâche pas. Elle vieillit, son corps la lâche chaque jour un peu plus, à son insu, comme le dernier des abrutis. Elle a peur de tout ce temps déjà écoulé et de celui, dérisoire en comparaison, qui l'attend encore.

Parce qu'elle est seule dans ce bureau, seule dans cette nuit qu'elle consacre à son travail, et que personne n'est là, Cuddy tremble pour la première fois… Ses mains lâchent le dossier et recouvrent son visage. Ses lèvres frémissent, mais il n'y a qu'un soupir qui en sort. Elle a ravalé son cri depuis l'enfance, depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir le pousser maintenant.

Le fait est, et elle le sait, qu'elle s'est emmuré d'elle-même dans une cage d'élégance et de compétence. Qu'elle l'a fait par choix, par volonté et par orgueil. Ce qui lui arrive là n'est que la conséquence logique d'un déroulement qu'elle a elle-même planifié soigneusement à l'avance.

Elle a avancé dans sa vie comme une actrice, et elle a joué ce rôle à la perfection. Ca lui colle à la peau, ça paraît naturel, mais c'est faux.

Parce qu'elle n'est pas une actrice, en réalité.

Elle n'est qu'une femme qui vieillit.

Seule ici, seule ce soir, seule pour toujours, et c'est ridicule de se plaindre, car tout le monde souffre de la solitude… Cuddy est lucide malgré tout.

Elle rouvre les yeux, éloigne ses mains de son visage et les contemple comme si c'était la première fois. Ligne de vie, la chair tendre de ses paumes, ses doigts fins et ses ongles ovales…

De belles mains soignées.

Tellement parfaites… et si impersonnelles.

Mais à la vérité, n'est-elle pas à leur image ? Le sourire qui creuse son visage est las, amer, désabusé et fatigué. _Bien sûr que si,_ songe t-elle, _je suis mes mains et mes mains sont moi._ _La forme qui me forme, le miroir de mon corps est bel et bien le reflet de ce que je suis… _

La satisfaction a un goût amer mais, force est de constater que ce sont de belles mains et qu'elle est une belle femme.

Alors, oui, elle est satisfaite. Et reprend son travail, songeant qu'elle devra rattraper le temps perdu à ses états d'âme autre part, si elle ne veut pas prendre du retard…

Ce dont souffre Cuddy est, finalement, identique pour le commun des mortels : elle souffre de ses choix, de ce qu'elle a choisi d'être, et de cette solitude mortelle qui est née en même temps qu'elle. Elle souffre de ses excès, de ses mains trop parfaites et de ses tailleurs si conventionnels. Elle souffre de beaucoup de choses, et subit en plus un culte de l'image dont elle est la première ambassadrice. Elle a peu de repos et beaucoup d'insomnies mais, finalement, peu ou pas de regrets.

Parce que, ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait si bien que ça lui suffit à pardonner à sa vie tout ses travers qui lui donnent parfois envie de mourir.


End file.
